Forum:Secrets
This page was created so people can anonymously post their secrets. School I fall asleep in Étude du Millieu (Social Studies) class. I think my teacher is sort of a b**ch to me sometimes. Teachers hug you when you give them chocolate. I have a crush on my teacher. I think my teacher should die. Almost all my teachers have hugged me. Home/Animals/Family I personally think that cats are evil because they try to kill everything. I kind of hate both my parents. I think my dad is a cheap sake. He keeps my house too cold, wouldn't buy cable and so on. I think my cousin is hot. I think my brother is hot. I think my elder sibling is hot. I really hate dogs. I think I'm related the Adolf Hitler. I know for sure that I am distantly related to Hitler. And I can actually see a family resemblance between Hitler, me, and my brother. Internet I stay up on the computer till 3:00 in the morning when I'm not allowed. I stay up to about 2:00 when I really shouldn't. I made a Facebook without permission. The lemons page was my idea. This Wiki is my life and I wish I could spend more time away from it. Friends One of my best friends is acctually really rude and mean. I think one of my 'friends' is a real ugly girl who doesn't know how to help herself. I think one of the popular kids in my class is really self-centered and annoying. Half my 'friends' are snobs. I have crushes on most of my friends. I have a crush on a 16 nearly 17 year old guy. I secretly think my friend is attractive. People tease me because I have guy friends. I have a crush on my best friend's best friend from her old school. Other I think I'm minorly allergic to milk, but I eat ice cream, chocolate, and cheese anyway because I love it so much. I get nosebleeds ALOT and sometimes I taste my blood (i'm a freak) I never really finished The Titan's Curse I still can't sleep without my teddy bear and nightlight. I can't sleep without my bunny named Bunny. I have congenital hypothyroidism. I'm beginning to wonder why people are having such diffculty understanding you're supposed to log out before contributing to this page. I once thought I had a crush on Cjspalding, back when he was new-ish. (How could you have a crush on that...that goober) I have a big crush on GroceryBag from Warriors Wiki. I have a fear of eggs. I get squeamish when the topic of the Holocaust comes up. I think the Holocaust is interesting. While I hate the fact that so many died, and do think Hitler was a radical extremist, I honestly believe that he did the right thing for Germany at the time because he saved people from the economic depression. I also believe that selective eugenics should be practiced. And, most of all, I am angry that the US has dropped next to all mentions of them (and much of the higher world powers) practicing selective eugenics before the Holocaust from their text books, because I find it hypocritical and alarming.